The art of cooking has been around since the earliest days of the human race. This includes both indoor and outdoor preparation of foods utilizing heat to cook the same. In more recent times, Hibachis have been used for both indoor and outdoor cooking while charcoal and gas grills have been used primarily for outdoor cooking, and jen-aire and other electric and gas fired units with ventilating systems are used for indoor cooking. One problem universally encountered when cooking food products that have excessive juices, particularly meats, is that such juices catching on fire and burning such products.
People have become accustomed to seared steaks, hamburgers and the like but do not want the same charred. Brown on the outside and juicy on the inside is the usual order of the day. The problem is how to sear products the desired amount and yet prevent further flame contact which could over cook or char the same. Also, when cooking food products such as poultry, including chickens, turkeys, and the like, flare ups are very undesirable and yet adequate heat must be available to cook the product and brown the outside thereof.
In recent years, at least one barbecue device has been developed that eliminates during the cooking process. This gas grill, however, is extremely slow to heat up to cooking temperature and is slow to complete the cooking process even on relatively small pieces of meat or other food products. Also extremely high temperatures are encountered in the burner area during the entire cooking process. It is touted that this grill has no controls, just "on" and "off", but the reason for this is that the cooking temperature in the area of the food product is barely adequate to cook the same and any reduction in heat would give unsatisfactory results.